The present invention relates to a game image display method for displaying a display object arranged in a virtual three dimensional space, and a game device.
With the recent progress of computer graphic technique, the so-called 3D (three dimensional) games using three dimensional image display have become usual in game devices in amusement facilities and domestic video game devices.
However, in the conventional 3D games, e.g., a shooting game, moving display objects, such as a player's plane operated by a player, an enemy plane, etc. are 3D (three dimensionally) displayed, but stationary objects, such as a background, are 2D (two dimensionally) displayed for ensuring image processing speed.
As described above, conventionally even in a 3D game all display objects are not 3D displayed.
On the other hand, the recent drastic improvement of the computer processing speed makes it technically possible to 3D display all display objects including the background, and real 3D games in which all display objects are 3D displayed are expected. Some of fighting games appear as real 3D displayed games.
However, in studying conventional 3D game, the present inventors found that in a case of a 3D game in which images of a player's plane and an enemy plane flying around in a vast space, for example, in a shooting game are displayed, and the display is generally watched from above as a bird's-eye view, mere 3D display of all the display objects causes various inconveniences as a game. For example, in a case of a shooting game, disadvantageously it is very difficult for a player to shoot down an enemy plane. Further, although a shell has not actually hit an enemy plane, it looks as if it had hit the enemy plane on the display screen.